MY LITTLE RPG
by Giggapuff
Summary: Title cap locks on purpose. An adventure spawning Equestria, from the darkest of corners to the tips of moutains. NOT A REAL RPG
1. The adventure begins!

**None of the characters belong to me in any shape or forum unless mentioned.**

**This will contain content from at least one fan created material, although that's for you to figure out which one.**

**Only Applejack will be written in accent, besides Big Mac's "Eeyup".**

**MY LITTLE RPG**

* * *

><p>PRESS A TO START<p>

Somewhere in the Everfree forest, something stirred…Something…Evil.

Meanwhile, in the same forest, Twilight and Pinkie Pie were wandering.

"Remind me again… Why are we doing this?" the librarian asked her friend.

"To advance the plot silly!" the pink mare replied.

"That doesn't make any sense Pinkie." Twilight replied, soon to learn a lesson in futility.

"Well then, to teach the player how to play the game!" was the party pony's response. "Now, press the arrows to move, and the X key to open up the menu."

"What in Celestia's name are you talking about? Arrows and menus? And what keys?" was Twilight frantic response. But before Pinkie could come up with a reply, the familiar voice of a certain Earth Pony filly was heard.

"Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle! Don't go that way!"

"Was that…Applebloom?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

"Dunno. Why don't we go and check?" said Pinkie

* * *

><p>"No! Don't…go…" Applebloom cried out as she saw her friends heading towards the cursed town she almost lost her life in. Suddenly, she heard a crack, Quickly turning around, the filly was relieved to see it was just Twilight and Pinkie Pie who she heard coming towards her, and not the citizens of a certain town. "Thank Celestia you're here Twilight. I need your help." She said<p>

"With what exactly?" was Twilight reply.

"I…don't want to talk about it… Just help me get Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." she answered, adding on with a whisper "Before it's too late."

Before Twilight could speak up, Pinkie shouted "We accept!" Suddenly, the three heard something in the bushes.

* * *

><p>BATTLE: NIGHTMARE<p>

"W-what is that thing?" Twilight asked. "And w-where did it come from?"

"You do not want to know the answer to the second one, trust me…" came Appleblooms unexpected answer.

"You know what these things are?" Twilight questioned.

"I'll explain later. Let's just focus on not dying." Applebloom answered.

"Time for another tutorial!" Pinkie's Pie shouted. "Now, select attack, and press X!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie did a cartwheel straight up to the thing, stopping just in front of it, and proceeding to slap it right in the face.

Nightmare took twenty damage!

"Now, select the technique section, that's spells for Twilight, and cast one!"

Twilight, despite not knowing whatever spell she was casting, focused her magical energy onto the tip of her horn and let it go. She watched in a mix of horror and fascination as a bolt of pure magical energy ripped through the things chest.

Nightmare took twenty damage!

Battle won! There was nothing on the corpse.

Pinkie Pie got fifty EXP!

Cutie Mark Crusader got twenty EXP!

Twilight Sparkle got one hundred and fifty EXP! Twilight Sparkle leveled up!

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that is over..." Twilight said, thankful there were no casualties. "I think you have some explaining to do Applebloom."<p>

"It's a long story…" the filly answered, as she started to tell Twilight what happened that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter complete!<strong>

**Review Please!**


	2. A dark sun

**Author's note: The version of Ruby used in this story is a mixture of the one from the game and the one from the fan-comic adaptation (So she is a ghost earth Pony around the same age as the main six, not including the years she spent being dead)**

**MY LITTLE RPG**

**PRESS A TO START**!

* * *

><p>As the three quickly trotted towards the town in which Applebloom almost lost her life, the cutie mark crusader told the tale to her companions, horrifying Twilight and amusing Pinkie.<p>

"So, you almost died? Sounds like fun! Let's go!" the pink mare shouted as she attempted to gallop in the direction of Sunny Town, only to trip on something lying in the road, or to be more precise, somepony.

"Let me sleep sister, I'm exhausted…" grumbled the small unicorn filly, unaware of who just stumbled over her or where she fell asleep.

"Wake up Sweeite! Wake up!" Applebloom was shouting, to no effect. She was about to give up when she got an idea. "You got your cutie mark!"

"Huh?" the sleepy unicorn mumbled, then was ecstatic when she realized what her friend had said. "What is it, what is it, what is it, wh-Wait a minute…I didn't get a cutie mark! Applebloom, why would you do that?" she asked once she realized the lie that she had been told.

"I needed to wake you up." was Applebloom's answer, one so honest that if she was there, Applejack would of hung up her position as the bearer of the Element of Honesty in shame. "Now, do you have any idea where Scootaloo is?"

"No. I just sort of fell asleep in the middle of the road." Sweetie Belle answered. She added "Don't tell Rarity that! She would probably… I don't know what she would do, but it would probably be bad!"

"Why exactly did you fall asleep in the middle of the road?" was Twilight's response to this, finally speaking up.

"I…don't know. I just felt something cold on me, and that's the last thing I remember…" was Sweetie's answer.

"Let's just keep on going…" was Twilight's next line, ending the conversation between the three.

* * *

><p>Why was she coming back? She should have known better. She should have also known not to bring the two older mares in the four to Sunny Town. The residents did not respond in a friendly matter when someone had the mark. She watched them closely, cringing when she noticed the pink one's mark: A trio of balloons.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the foursome had arrived at the gates of Sunny Town. Applebloom, who they decided to, just this once, put in charge in something important, turned to them."This is it. If you enter with me, I can't guarantee you'll..." She gulped. "Survive."<p>

"Applebloom, no matter how dangerous it would be to save her, we are not going to let Scootaloo to be brutally ripped apart." Twilight responded. Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement, and charged in recklessly. Twilight swore she heard her friend yell out something along the lines of "Tally-ho!"

Twilight hurried forward along with the two cutie mark crusaders when she heard the voice of two colts yell out "She has the mark! She has to go!"

* * *

><p>BATTLE: Angry Townspony(X2)<p>

Suddenly Twilight, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle came into battle, behind the ponies confronting Pinkie Pie. As the three circled to Pinkie's side, Twilight couldn't help but attack them, and pierced one with her horn. Deep down, she felt this was justified, as these stallions were involved in the killing of an innocent mare. She watched as Applebloom turned around and weakly bucked the other stallion.

Townpony 1 took 10 damage!

Townpony 2 took 10 damage!

And then it was the townsfolk's turn. The four others watched as they both went up and kicked Sweetie Belle causing her to fall down unconscious, Pinkie not helping with her question about whether or not it was "National Child Violence Day". And with that side comment, it was Pinkie's turn.

To be blunt, compared to the transformation Pinkie Pie went under, a town full of zombie ponies was normal.

"Time for cupcakes…" rang out Pinkie's voice, but from somepony different, and yet, still Pinkie. The figure suddenly took out a knife, and ran up to the first stallion, and stabbed him twice, straight through the sides of his neck , before turning back.

Townspony one took eighty damage! Townsfolk one is bleeding! Pinkie is suffering from specialty sickness!

Twilight decided to focus on the one who wasn't currently bleeding to death, and used that attack she used on the zombie pony. She tapped into her magic, concentrated it on the tip of her horn, and fired.

Critical hit! Townpony took 50 damage!

And then it was Applebloom's turn. She took something out of... midair? Twilight was confused. Whatever it was, it came in a small vial and was colored like apple cider. She watched curiously as she tossed it into the air, staring as Pinkie Pie jumped straight into the air and swallowed it, vial and contents. Twilight was on the edge, ready to give her friend medical attention if she started chocking. To her relief, she didn't.

Pinkie has recovered from specialty sickness!

The two colts prepared to attack, only for one of them to fall over, the one "Pinkie" sliced. Twilight then realized that even with one of these guys gone, it still hurt to be bucked right in the face.

And then it Pinkie's turn, again. Fortunately for the other three, she decided to be a little more kind and took out her party cannon, and shot the lone townspony.

Townpony took 40 damage!There was loot on one of the corpses!  
>Pinkie gained 500 exp! Pinkie leveled up to level 5!<br>Twilight gained 80 exp!  
>Cutie Mark Crusaders gained 100 exp!<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight started to look around to see if she could find Scootaloo, when a shuffling noise startled her. She turned around to see Pinkie Pie looking at the corpse still.<p>

"Pinkie, what are you doing?"

"Getting loot. Never know what will be dropped! Oh, this suit looks nice, and we'll probably need this potion later, these necklaces look like the Cutie Mark Crusaders could use them…Oh, boots of haste! These are rare!" and with that, Pinkie turned around. "Now time to put this stuff on!" Before Twilight could object, she felt something on her feet. She looked down to see winged horseshoes connected to her hooves. Looking up, she noticed Pinkie in an ironic black business suit and the two Cutie Mark Crusaders with a gem necklace each, one red, the other blue.

"Let's just keep going." said Twilight. And with that, the five hurried off.

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps up chapter two! Sweetie saved, comments maid, townsfolk slayed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. THE CURSE HAS BEFALLEN US

**Author Notes:I decided not to do accents at all except Big Mac's eeyup, mainly for simplicity on both sides( Simpler for me to write, simpler for some readers to understand.) If anyone objects, please speak up.**

**MY LITTLE RPG**

**YOU HAVE THE MARK.**

**YOU HAVE TO GO**

* * *

><p>As Twilight and her companions hurried through Sunny Town, they dodged the countless citizens that got into their way. Suddenly, Pinkie noticed a flash of orange somewhere in the forest, heading towards a certain abandoned and run-down building.<p>

"Oh Celestia no. Not there." murmured Applebloom.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie Pie. Before Applebloom could answer, she added "Too slow, I'll find out for myself!" and hurried off at speeds that would make Rainbow Dash jealous.

"Don't look into the-" Applebloom started to shout, finishing with the word "fireplace" as the buildings seemed to melt into hulls of what they had once been, and the ponies on their trail transformed into walking corpse, beast that shouldn't exist and yet did. And then Pinkie Pie came back.

"Did you know they had a skeleton in the fireplace? These ponies are crazy! I even brought it here, for proof!" Pinkie shouted. At this point, Twilight was considering looking into sending her friend to an insane asylum.

"Why can't you just let the dead rest…" rang a faint voice, preventing Pinkie from showing her friends the corpse. Twilight, spooked by the mysterious sound, looked around. Applebloom looked around with her, but noticeably calmer about the mysterious voice.

"I know who you are Ruby." Applebloom eventually said. Twilight watched in fascination as the figure slowly formed out of mid-air, with its grey coat, orange hair, and shining golden eyes. Twilight, being the observant mare she is, also noticed this pony hade a cutie mark, unlike the last five or six ponies encountered by the group.

It hovered a little bit off the ground, its mouth closed.

"You're looking the wrong way." The figure eventually said. Applebloom, after hearing this, immediately turned around. "Why are you here?" the figure asked, with its, no her, Twilight corrected herself, voice giving off confusion and hints of anger and sadness.

"To save my friends! They were heading this way and-" Applebloom started to say.

"Still, you were foolish in who you choose to bring. Not only are these two...marked, for lack of a better word, they are unarmed, unable to well defend themselves against the town's occupants." Ruby interrupted. "And can you stop playing with my corpse!" she yelled, turning around to face Pinkie Pie, who was currently juggling Ruby's bones. Suddenly, the screams of a certain orange filly broke through the air.

"Let's go!" Twilight shouted, and the five hurried off, unwillingly in Ruby's case as Pinkie Pie had forgotten to let go of her bones and she wasn't able to resist the pull of her anchor to the mortal world.

* * *

><p>BATTLE: Bone Fiend<p>

As the five hurried to the sound of the scream, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle quickly checked on their friend.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Scootaloo asked, not even bothering to pretend to be fearless.

"Don't ask." Ruby answered before any other pony could respond.

Pinkie Pie slowly looked at what they were facing, and then tossed something into the air. It was bottle of stuff that looked like what was tossed into her mouth. Twilight watched as she tossed it straight into the air, watching as it fell towards ghost pony she only had met recently. It did not come as a surprise to Twilight that it went straight through her, shattering on impact.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?" Ruby asked, before floating slowly towards the skeleton. Muttering "I'm sorry…" she stared into its eye sockets, the glowing light from her essence shining into the dark spaces of the corpse. Twilight watched as the skeletal pony froze up, whatever allowed it to move paralyzed.

Twilight then slowly proceeded to summon her magic to the tip of her horn, then stopped. She looked at her opponent, and wondered. She concentrated her magic, and let loose a different spell.

Bone Fiend took 300 damage!

Battle won!

There was no loot on the corpse!

* * *

><p>"So…That finished every thing up. Any suggestions now?" Pinkie asked, breaking the silence that had ensured after the bone fiend was vanquished. Ruby, looking into the distance, was the first to reply.<p>

"Yes. Run like hell. Starlet has noticed us.' was her soft reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong>

**Any questions?**

**Why did the Bone Fiend take so much damage from Twilight?**

**Elemental resistances. Healing is a light spell, and Bone Fiends are undead, so…**

**Who is Ruby? Who is Starlet?**

**Ruby is an earth pony from Story of the Blanks who was killed shortly after she got her cutie mark by the residents of Sunny Town and now lingers there. Starlet is that zombie pony that always fucking manages to kill you in Story of the blanks because she's extremely fast.**


End file.
